It has been suggested that the pile of pile weatherstripping might be formed by tufting, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,487 (Johnson). However, commercially pile weatherstripping is usually made by weaving, the rows of pile being obtained by slitting apart two interwoven base fabrics.
Pile weatherstripping is installed between the relative moving surfaces of doors or windows and their supporting frames to mitigate or eliminate infiltration of outside air, moisture, rain etc. Strips of weatherstripping are usually inserted in flanged or lipped grooves, and with such installations it is desirable for the base strip of the weatherstripping to be correctly dimensioned within appropriate tolerances in order to facilitate insertion into these lipped grooves.
Pile weatherstripping is known having one or more rows of pile fiber with or without central or side barrier fins. Examples of such styles of weatherstripping, their manufacture and use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,421 (Terry et al); 2,994,929 (Kessler); 3,404,487 (Johnson); 3,745,053 (Johnson et al); and 3,175,256 (Horton).